The Potters
by Ifuonlyknewgrl
Summary: Harry's lovely twins Alex and Harrietta. Harrietta is part of a Prophet. Lord Voldemort is back and is in the body of his younger self. He's going after Harry's daughter, to end the cycle of love, trust, and Wizarding kind sequel to Scent of A Woman
1. New Life

**The Potters**

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the JKR characters, but I do own the plot

I'm back people, and this time with a fresh new outlook on my Harry Potter characters! Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Ron and Lavender are out of Hogwarts (one year) and already have families started up.

Please read and review!!!

PATTY

* * *

**Chapter One**

New Life

May 24, 2004

Hermione yawned and stretched, noticing Harry's arm was draped over her stomach. She smiled and lifted his hand to her lips to kiss it. Harry stirred and turned in his sleep. She stood and peeked outside their bedroom window. The lovely flat Harry had bought them last year was vibrant from TLC. She saw that it was drizzling outside, and people moved along for work, holding large umbrellas that decorated the cluttered streets of Diagon Alley.

She sighed happily and rubbed her large belly. She was eight months pregnant with Harry and hers' baby. She was a little shocked to know that she was going to have one large baby boy, but Harry was ecstatic.

After Hogwarts, Harry was offered an incredible job as seeker for the English Quidditch team. She, one the other hand, owned her own bookstore. It was the largest, most famous bookstore in the Wizarding World. People from all over the country came to visit it. She had books on every topic the world had to offer.

Harry rolled, emitting a loud snore and fell from the bed. She turned from the window and saw his dimly lit green eyes appear from the edge of the bed. Giggling madly, she waddled over to him and sat on the edge of the bed, near his sleepy face.

"Yet another strange dream, Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry had been having "strange dreams" for almost a week. Last time, his dream was that they were floating on clouds, and he fell from his clumsily, to only be brought back using his broomstick.

"No, not today love, I was simply clumsy," Harry said, standing up. He stretched and rubbed her belly enthusiastically.

"That's my boy, my lovely boy Alex!" Harry said. He slipped on his glasses and stared at his bedside clock.

"Bloody hell Hermione its nine o clock, I'm late for practice!" Harry said, rushing towards the bathroom. She smiled.

"Harry, your clock is wrong; it's only seven in the morning!" She called to him. The bathroom door creaked open and Harry glided towards her and planted a firm kiss on her lips.

"Thank you Hermione, I would have flown in too early and looked like a fool," Harry said, pulling back from her. Her smile was still on her face. She stood and walked down the long hallway to the kitchen. Pulling out her wand, she started coffee and pulled out scones from the fridge to heat them. When Harry came from their room, fully dressed in his Quidditch gear, she was sitting at the kitchen table, a large cup of milk and scone before her as she read the Daily Prophet. She had set out a plate of crumpets and scones for Harry, along with his coffee just the way he liked it—black.

He took a sip and pulled down the newspaper gently to see her face.

"Are you going to work today?" he asked giving her a thankful smile as he sipped his coffee.

"No, not today, it seems that my feet are incredibly sore, but Ginny and Lavender are coming by today, they also have maternity leave from their jobs," Hermione said, folding the Prophet.

"Lovely, then I shall see you tonight!" he exclaimed, kissing her gently on the lips, and then on her belly.

"And you too little man, don't give your mummy any problems!" Harry said, standing up and clenching his broomstick. He waved and there was a loud _pop._ Harry had apparated, and left her alone to finish reading.

* * *

Ginny and Lavender were coming by the flat around twelve so they can shop. Ginny was due any day, and Lavender was also eight months pregnant. She decided that Faith needed a new friend, now that she was a year old. Ginny, right after finishing Hogwarts had gotten a job at a top law firm in the wizarding world, but soon after working she became pregnant, but still worked even now. But today she took the day off to spend time with her. Lavender was a seamstress at Madam Malkins. She took maternity leave in her seventh month. Her pregnancy was much better than the one with Faith was.

No one spoke of the horrid memories that plagued them for the last two years at Hogwarts, only the good memories were spoken about.

Hermione lifted herself from the table and tried to keep balance on her feet, the baby was weighing down on her. She dragged herself back into her room to rest a bit, and then dress for later.

* * *

"Hermione sweetheart, how have you been?" Lavender tried to hug her, but finding it hard to do so, just rubbed her large belly gently against Hermione's. Ginny did the same. They flooded into the sitting room and gossiped about this or that.

"Draco's been working really hard since the baby's coming soon. You know, he's the top lawyer at our firm. And he's making sure the money keeps rolling in so our little boy or girl will live a happy life," Ginny exclaimed, rubbing her belly.

"I try to make sure I at least have Ron read to the baby and me an hour a day, ever since he's become Minister of Magic, I've been running after him, he's usually home by seven, and knocked out by seven o three," Lavender said sadly. Hermione gasped. She remembered that Ron was offered the job to lead the Ministry of Magic.

"Oh, Lavender, that'll change," She reassured her. Ginny stood and went into the kitchen. She was wearing simple maternity slacks, with a white shirt and a vest that matched her pants. Her long red hair was cut to be short and curly. It framed her face perfectly, and made her beautiful face glow. Lavender stood along with her. She was wearing a plain blue maternity dress, but even its plainness brightened her. Hermione felt old and dirty, no matter what type of maternity clothes she bought, she still looked gigantic and ugly. She would cry at night about it to Harry, who would calm her and tell her she was beautiful. She did yoga and Pilates to see if it would tone up her stomach, but she was still fat, unusually fat for just one baby boy. She went to St. Mungo's, and they gave her a perplexed look, and told her that she was just gaining some weight, and was carrying a healthy, slightly large baby boy. Hermione cried all night, wondering what the hell was wrong with her.

"Hermione I'm starving my ass off, do you have—oh! Scones, it's been such a long time since I've had one," Ginny grabbed a cold scone from off the kitchen counter where a plate sat towering with scones, muffins, and crumpets. Lavender grabbed two chocolate muffins and leaned against the sink for support.

"Mmm…Blo-ody hell Her-mi-one, the-se are fab-ul-ous," Lavender said over the food. She bit down hard into the muffin, eager to feed herself. The baby must have been kicking madly because she was frowning down at her belly.

"Anyways, where are we off to?" Ginny asked, flipping through Hermione's forgotten Prophet.

"Um, I believe we're supposed to go into London to a Babies R Us. We're taking a cabbie, obviously we can't walk there," Hermione answered, feeling again, depressed and fearful to eat another scone, although she longed for one.

"Well then ladies, c'mon, three pregnant women on the road, watch out Diagon Alley and London" Ginny said cheerfully, grabbing both girl's hands and leading them towards the door.

* * *

_One month, and three days later..._

* * *

"Hermione, take deep breaths,"

"Harry, I think you're the one that needs to take the deep breaths!" She bellowed.

It was her time to give birth, and fear had built up in her, after hearing about Ginny's excruciating tale of how her son was born. Dominic Draco Malfoy, the spiting image of his father. No one would he was Ginny's child. He had the same cold gray eyes, facial structure and skin tone of his father. The only thing that had Ginny's traits was the way he smiled, the same lip twitch smile.

But Ginny had explained the painful procedure, the horrifying feel of him pushing down on her entrance to finally come squeezing out. She didn't know how she made it through. Ginny's advice to her was to just hold on to Harry's hand and yell at him about all the stupid shit he's down to count against him for being a proper husband/father. And afterwards she felt incredible.

"Oh damn it, where the bloody fuck is the med witch?!" Harry screamed, running around the house in search for the emergency kit they had put together for the arrival.

"Harry, she's behind you," Hermione injected between his swearing. He jumped when he saw the young looking witch stand next to him.

"How old are you?" was Harry's first question.

"I'm 17, sir," the girl replied.

"How the hell are you supposed to deliver my baby boy? No, no way!" Harry protested, until Hermione gave a piercing scream.

"HARRY! HE'S COMING!" she slid onto her bed, waiting for someone to come in and prop her up. Harry came stumbling forward with extra pillows.

"Here, here honey," Harry said, lifting her gently to place the pillows under her head.

"Okay ma'am, it's lovely to meet you, I'm Jenny, your med witch, and I'm going to deliver your baby tonight," she said calmly, pulling out latex gloves, blankets, and tools from her bag. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm.

"Harry, get the camera!" she whispered. Harry ran from the room and came back with the small silver video camera. He clicked the record button.

"Okay Hermione, you're fully dilated. We can start," Jenny said, giving her an encouraging smile. Hermione began to give concentrated pushes and steady breaths. After pushing for what seemed to be an eternity, Hermione's baby boy Alex was brought into the world.

"It's ten thirty seven! We did it, we produced a baby boy!" Harry exclaimed, kissing Hermione's damp forehead. Alex looked like his mother. He had curly brown hair, and beautiful brown eyes like his mother. She had gripped his arm like Ginny had said, and made it through. The Med witch began to clean baby Alex when she shouted in surprise. She gently handed the baby to Hermione and thrust her hands between Hermione's draped legs.

"Another baby?" the witch asked uncertainly. "Were you meant to have twins? A baby girl and boy?" Jenny cleaned the baby girl. She was unlike her brother. She had jet black hair, a face like Harry's and emerald green eyes.

"A…another baby?" Harry asked breathless. The room became quiet, and was pierced only by the little girls cooing noises; she had punched her way into the wizarding world.

* * *

Heya! Hope you guys liked the story! Haha, Please read and review, tell me what you think!!!

PATTY


	2. Children, Parents, and Hogwarts

**The Potters**

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the JKR characters, but I do own the plot

I'm back people, and this time with a fresh new outlook on my Harry Potter characters! Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Ron and Lavender are out of Hogwarts (one year) and already have families started up.

Okay, I'm speeding things up because it'll take forever to write stuff on their childhood, this story is mainly about the kids at Hogwarts.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Children, Parents, and Hogwarts 

"A baby girl…wow, I can't believe it Harry. She looks just like you! Oh god…how cute," Hermione oozed over her baby girls green eyes. Alex lay snoozing in his father's warm arms. Hermione couldn't believe that they were parents, and that they had a little family.

"I know…this is such a shock. What are we going to call her?" Harry asked.

"Let's call her Harry! She looks so much like you!"

"But she's a girl Hermione; a girl can't be named Harry. What about…Harrietta? That sounds about right…" Harry whispered. The med witch had left them to themselves with the babies. She would be staying with them until Hermione recovered and the babies were well taken care for.

"That's lovely…Our little family. Alex Potter and Harrietta Potter," Hermione said, tears running down the face as Harry's small little fingers wrapped around her small one.

* * *

**AGE ELEVEN**

Harry twirled in her school robes for her mother to look at. She loved how her mother would give her this concentrated look. Harry's and Alex's first year at Hogwarts was approaching, and Hermione had decided it was time to shop for their supplies.

"They're too tight Harry," she replied.

"MUM! They're not tight, they're just how I want them," Harry proclaimed, buttoning up the robe. Her mother still shook her head.

"Take them off now young lady," Hermione walked towards her and pulled the robe from off of her gently.

"Mum, you're being difficult; dad thinks they're fine,"

"Sweetheart, what a horrible lie…your father is with Alex getting Quidditch gear for him," She said, a smile on her face.

"Alex HATES Quidditch mum! Why would dad be buying HIM gear? I want to play Quidditch!" Harry exclaimed, giving her mother a hurt expression.

"Your father thinks he'll grow from out of it…don't worry sweetheart, you'll get new gear too," Hermione took the girls hand and smiled at Lavender, who was busy writing down measurements.

"Bye Aunt Lavender," Harry muttered, walking behind Hermione.

"Bye Harry," she gave her a lopsided smile.

**FIRST YEAR**

Harry, Alex, Amy, Dominic and Faith sat together in one of the compartments on the train. Their parents stood outside, waving at them, tears streaming down their faces.

"HARRY! ALEX! My babies…oh, my god…my sweet miracles," Harry had come up to the window to see her mother's tears. Her father blew her a kiss and she caught it and slapped in onto her cheek and sent one of her own. Alex popped up behind her, holding a gigantic book.

"Mum, Dad, take care, we'll send you owls every week, okay? Don't worry about us, Hogwarts is the safest place in the world," Alex gave them a reassuring smile and touched his mother's outstretched hand. He moved to sit back down, taking Harry with him. It was Amy and Faith's turn.

"DAD! I have no money for food, and I hate these scratchy sandwiches Grandma made!" Amy exclaimed showing him the sandwiches. Ron nodded and laughed, he remembered his first year, and how he had hated having sandwiches. Ron dug into his pocket and pulled out four galleons.

"Two for each of you! Do not overeat, you know how you two get sick by that," Ron said, he had tears forming in his eyes as he reached up to kiss both his daughters cheeks. He was tall enough to reach them. Lavender wailed as Amy tried to comfort her.

"Mum, we'll be fine! You heard what Alex said, Hogwarts is safe! We'll be fine mummy; I'll miss you so MUCH!" Amy finally broke. She cried loudly and her mum ran towards the train trying to reach for her daughter.

"MY BABY!" Lavender cried. Faith pulled Amy down in her seat and started to clean off her face.

"Stop your crying, we'll see them for Christmas, you'll make her ill with grief," Faith whispered, trying to stay calm and adult-like as usual. Lavender had stepped back. Dominic had stood to lean against the open window.

"Be a good Slytherin son, keep the Gryffindors in line, and create as much hell as you can," Draco advised, giving his son a grin.

"Dad, you know I'm not like that, I don't even know what house I'll be in," Dominic said.

"I know, your mother softened you up, but hopefully Slytherin," Draco said shrugging. Ginny stepped forward.

"My sweet little man! I want you to do extra good on your homework; don't get into any fights…" Ginny stopped talking because she was sniffing too hard. "And I want you…to look after your cousins, and…and Alex and Harry…you guys should be there for each other…no hate…be friendly to everyone…I want you all to be the best friends and stick together…Hogwarts is one big School," Ginny wheezed, Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple.

"Have fun son," Draco called out.

"I will Dad, love you mum!" Dominic sat down as the train jerked forward. They waved at their parents, wishing they could come with them. As they relaxed and readied themselves for the long trip to Hogwarts. As they went further, it began to rain. Amy fell asleep and leaned on Dominic's shoulder as he stared at the opposite wall, lost in his thoughts. Harry was sitting against the wall, underneath the window; she had her arms wrapped around her knees. Faith was reading a romance novel, and Alex was reading Faith's potion book.

The lights to the train went out.

"ALEX!" Harry screamed, scurrying forward towards her brother's knees. Alex reached out to his sister and lifted her from the ground so she could sit next to him. Dominic shouted.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT?!" He screamed. Everyone turned to stare at the small round blinding blue dots that had appeared at the compartment door. The light flickered on, and a tall boy appeared. He had jet black hair, glasses, and a thin smile.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you…I had no intention to do so," he whispered. His eyes fell on Harry, who was squeezing her brother's hand.

"Who…who are you?" Harry asked. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Tom Riddle. I'm a first year," he said. Harry gasped.

"You…you have the same name of my father's enemy!" Harry exclaimed, her green eyes went wide.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Both my parents are muggles, so excuse me for my lack of knowledge…"

"Never mind, if you don't know, it's not important," Amy said. Her eyes were wide and her lips were upturned in a smile. She batted her eyes, eyeing him with interest. Faith jabbed her in the ribs.

"Are you lost?" Dominic asked rudely. They boy's attention had fallen onto Harry's round green eyes. She stood from her seat and put out her hand.

"I'm Harry Potter, and this is my twin brother Alex. We're the famous Harry Potter's kids, and that's Dominic Malfoy…and that's Faith and Amy Weasley, we're all friends, would you like to sit with us?" Harry asked, giving him a charming smile.

"I was about to ask you that…all the other compartments are full, and I would rather stay squashed in here then out in the hall," Tom said. Harry giggled and stepped back so he could enter the compartment. He sat next to Amy as Harry curled up on the floor again. Her hair was short in the back, like a boy's haircut and bangs that fell into her eyes. **(A/N:** **For those of you who can't imagine her hair, Think: Demi Moore in Ghost! Haha)** her large green eyes made her pretty sharp face look mischievous and cheerful—in other words, she looked like her father, Harry Potter. Harry hugged her knees to her chest as the train slowly moved on.

"So, where are you from?" Dominic asked. Tom tore his eyes from the pitch black window and stared at Dominic.

"I'm from a small village called Little Hangleton, I lived on a hill that overlooked the village, it was nice there, but too bad Hogwarts is my home now..." Tom whispered, fiddling with his fingers.

"Why is Hogwarts your new home? You'll be going home during the holidays," Amy reassured him. He shook his head.

"My parents are dead, they were murdered," Tom said. Everyone in the compartment fell silent. Harry stirred.

"We're so sorry to hear that Tom. Maybe if my parents don't mind, you can spend the holidays with us!" Harry said ecstatically. Tom grinned.

"That would be lovely. I was in an orphanage until I got the letter from Hogwarts," he said.

"Yeah, we could go shopping during the winter and swimming during the summer!" Harry exclaimed. She gave Tom a dazzling smile, making Dominic squirm in his seat next to Amy.

"Lovely," Tom replied staring deeply at Harry.

* * *

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Now we shall have the Sorting Hat Ceremony, so sit tight!" Dumbledore said. He smiled and sat down. Professor McGonagall stood with a long scroll in her hands.

"Now, when your name is called, simply put on the hat and you will be sorted…first on the list—Harrietta Potter!" she shouted. Harry stumbled forward, fixing her robes as she stepped onto the platform and sat on the stool.

"Very nice…you are Harry Potter's daughter…I can see it. You're very much like him, but a little bit more confident. Intelligent like your mother…but your bravery is amazingly high! You will fit in nicely with Gryffindor, but watch out for your Slytherin tendencies…for you are very cunning, and that might lead to trouble my dear…GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellowed. The Gryffindor applauded loudly as Harry jumped from the stool to sit with the Gryffindors.

"Alex Potter!"

"The spitting image of your mother young man…you will be favored in class for your fresh opinions and haste mind. I should put you in Ravenclaw, but it would not do you justice. You, like your sister, is incredibly brave, and being in a house where that is looked upon with disgust would serve you no purpose…" the hat said. "This is why I shall put you with your sister….GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellowed. The Hall erupted in applause as Alex stepped down.

"Dominic Malfoy!" McGonagall placed the hat on top of Dominic's head.

"A Malfoy! How refreshing…I put your father in Slytherin…you think like him, even though you try not to. You have the qualities to be an amazing Slytherin, but the heart to be a Gryffindor. But you are too much like your father. You're evil when you want to be and cunning all the time. You're sneaky too, even though you do not notice it. SLYTHERIN!" The hat proclaimed. Dominic stepped down to join the Slytherin table, feeling ashamed of what the hat had told him.

"Tom Riddle?" McGonagall froze as she read the name aloud. Dumbledore had leaned forward to see the boy's face. His face paled as he saw the spitting youthful image of Lord Voldemort. The boy sat awkwardly on the stool, and smiled nervously at McGonagall, who hastily perched the hat on the boys head and stepped away.

"Well, look who I have in my presence, a young Mr. Riddle. A muggleborn, I see, good parents, you have a happy past. I'm also seeing a dark side to you boy. You defy the eyes of others. We shall see great things from you Mr. Riddle, but for now, you will have to battle it out in SLYTHERIN!" McGonagall pulled the hat off of Tom, who had slowly walked towards his applauding table, taking a seat next to Dominic.

After hearing the rest of the ceremony, Dumbledore had announced it was time for dinner. Harry kept throwing small stares at Tom, who was smiling back at her from across the hall. Dominic waved at her, and she waved back. Amy had been sorted into Gryffindor as well, and was loading her plate up with food.

"I'm starving!" She said, splashing mashed potatoes onto her plate. Harry drew her attention away from Tom, wondering how this year would play out.

* * *

Thank You for Reading, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. But it won't happen again. PROMISE! Please Read&Review! Thank you! 

Patty


	3. Moving Forward

**The Potters**

**Chapter Two: **MOVING FORWARD

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the JKR characters, but I do own the plot

Hey guys. Moving pretty fast through the story so I can get to their most important year in Hogwarts, it's pretty much where the story takes place. In the story, the events that occur up until their fifth year are extremely important for what happens in future chapters. Sorry, I haven't been updating as quickly as I should. But please, enjoy the chapter.

I'm back people, and this time with a fresh new outlook on my Harry Potter characters! Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Ron and Lavender are out of Hogwarts (one year) and already have families started up. As their kids grow and learn through experiences, they suffer major damages by their experiencing—they uncover love, death, abuse, and hate.

* * *

Harry ran down the corridor, her brother on her heels. Amy was in front of them, dragging Dominic along with her. They were going to be late for their first class. They ran down to the Dungeons to their very first Potions class. 

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor for arriving late Potters, and Weasley. Take your seat," Snape declared. Amy shot him a dirty look.

"Excuse me, but do you know the bell rang when we were actually IN FRONT of your desk? And if you're taking points from OUR house, shouldn't you include DOMINIC? Or is it because he's from YOUR house?" Amy asked bluntly in front of the class. Snape swelled with anger and shock. He drew in a breath, and walked over to the board. Amy grinned with satisfaction, and took her seat next to Harry. Dominic had gone to sit in next to Tom by the Slytherin desks.

"What's with the segregation?" Harry asked Alex.

"Well, in Hogwarts, The History, it says that all the houses were divided up because when they're put together, there is no house pride. You're seen as a group, and its more credit on the individuals. Or something like that, I'll ask Faith," Alex replied, shrugging.

"There will be no foolish wand waving, or silly incantations in this class…" Snape had begun. Harry yawned and turned her attention to Tom. He was staring at her. She gave him a warm smile and he blushed.

"Miss Potter," Snape said. Harry turned to stare at Snape.

"Yes sir?" asked Harry.

"What is the spleen of a goat commonly used for?" Snape asked. Alex's hand shot up.

"I don't know sir," Harry said shrugging. Snape twitched because of her careless attitude.

"What is Unicorn blood used for?" Snape asked. Harry shrugged again, annoyed by Alex's wild hand waving.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Alex? He seems to know the answer…" Harry replied.

"FIFTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR MISS POTTER! For your LACK of knowledge of this class, and your disgusting attitude, I would think you'd know SOMETHING about it, since your mother was the top student in all her classes! Put down your hand Mr. Potter!" Snape bellowed. The class was on edge. Harry knew she wouldn't like this class very much.

* * *

Harry went to her next class, Charms, and loved it very much. She sat next to Tom, since they were having mixed partners. They were given five minutes to talk since Flitwick had to find his wand underneath the rubble of books he stood upon. 

"So, what did you do over the summer?" Harry asked.

"My orphanage took a trip to the USA. It was pretty cool," he replied.

"OH WOW! I went to America before, completely amazing. We went to Chicago and stayed with my mother's cousins! It was so pretty," Harry exclaimed. "We're going there for Christmas, you should come!" Harry said. She gave him a huge smile and played with the tip of her quill. He smiled back and lifted her hand. She had a smudge of ink on her fingers and he gently caressed her hand. She looked down, startled, and realized that the ink had disappeared from her hand.

"Wow, you can do wandless magic? I want to learn how to do that, my father knows how to! Wow, can you teach me?" Harry asked, giving him a glowing smile.

"Sure can…Only if you promise to be my best friend," Tom replied, giving her an odd smile. She continued her glowing.

"Of course I will Tom! I would be your friend even if you weren't teaching me anything, you're amazingly sweet…" Harry said, blushing.

"Okay, I have found my wand! Now, let class begin!" Professor Flitwick emerged from behind his stack of books and shot out a blast of red and green light to startle the class.

After class Tom walked beside Harry, and he dropped her off at her Transfiguration class. Before departing he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She stood there, stunned, her hand placed over the spot he had kissed. She was blushing furiously, for it had been her first kiss.

"Miss Potter, oh dear, you look just like your father, please enter the class," Professor McGonagall said, standing at the door, she gave her a warm smile, and then stared menacingly at the back of Tom.

* * *

**Two Weeks before Christmas…**

The months have gone by quickly, and Harry and Tom had grown close together. Amy, Faith, Alex and Dominic were leading separate lives, until they collided together exactly two weeks before Christmas.

"Alex, mum and dad said Tom can spend Christmas at our house!" Harry exclaimed, holding Tom's hand. Tom was leaning against her carefully. Dominic rolled his eyes at the two. Amy gave him a cheerful smile. They were in front of the Great Hall, as people began to pack and crawl out of their robes into regular clothing to go home.

"Oh, that should be great! We're spending the holidays at Aunt Hermione's house in Chicago! It would be wonderful to have you come with us!" Amy said excitedly. Alex shrugged his shoulders and eyed Faith with a curious look. Faith nudged her sister in the ribs to stop her from flirting. Alex nodded in approval and gave his sister a dazzling smile.

"Yeah, I'm happy to hear that. Wait until you try my mum's famous apple pie Tom! You'll love it!" Alex exclaimed, leading the gang to the train. Their luggage was already loaded, and they had gone early to reserve a compartment, since many of the upperclassmen were not going home because of the Winter Yule Ball.

"MUMMY!" Harry screamed, running into her mother's arms. Hermione smiled in her daughter's hair.

"Oh my, your hair has grown, it's pass your ears hon. Do you want me to cut it later?" Hermione asked letting go of her. Harry shook her head and jumped into her fathers arms.

"DAD, I've missed you so much. I've missed my eyes…" Harry whispered, touching her father's eyelids.

"And I have missed my smiles and sunshine!" he replied hugging her tightly.

"And who is this, is this Tom?" Hermione asked, smiling and shaking the boy's hand. Harry turned around, and stared at him.

"What's your name again?" he asked.

"Tom Riddle," Tom replied, reaching out to touch Harry's hand, but Harry drew back, looking as if he had seen a ghost.

"I have to go…finish packing; we're leaving tonight, apparating to Chicago…" Harry asked, putting down his daughter and leaving the room. Tom stood shocked, withdrawing his hand.

"What did I do?" he asked giving her a quizzical look. Harry shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"He's my dad…he'll warm up to you."

* * *

**TWO YEARS LATER**

"Harry! Get your arse back here!" Dominic yelled. It was the middle of third year, and Dominic had been chasing her down the corridors as she ran to the Gryffindor common room. He grabbed her hand giggling.

"Okay, okay…you won! Okay! You beat me!" he said gasping for breath. Harry laughed and placed her hand over his cheek fondly.

"I love you Dom, love you so mu—" Harry began, but Tom had appeared by her side out of nowhere.

"Well here you are! Harry, I've been looking all over you," Tom said. Harry turned to face him. His features had changed drastically as the years moved forward. He had grown taller, and his jet black hair was sticking up wildly. His once round cheeks were now sharp, and his glasses were gone, he had Alex reverse his eyesight with magic over the summer. His piercing blue eyes burned into her green ones.

"Um…Harry?" Dominic stood impatiently. She turned to him as gasped. Dominic had also changed. He looked handsome, almost like a god. His body was lean and toned, and his silver-blonde hair was to his shoulders, in need of a haircut. His round silver eyes made her shiver with pleasure now. She looked at the two men that were next to her, and cursed herself.

"Dom…I forgot to tell you. Tom and I, we're dating. I know, it's all of a sudden, but I thought you should be the first to know," Harry said, reaching for Tom's hand. He smiled down at her.

"Yeah, Harry no problem! I'm so happy for you," Dominic said, giving her a brief hug, she was caught off guard and giggled into his long hair.

"I knew you'd understand!"

"Yeah, well, I better get back to the common room. People are waiting for me. See ya," Dominic said, turning to leave.

"Yeah, I think I'll go too, curfew is right around the corner. You know how Old Filch is with punctuality," Tom said. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against her. She pursed her lips and "kissed" him. In all honesty, Harry had no idea how to kiss.

"Well, gotta go, bye…" Tom said, also leaving her alone in the hall.

Blood pumped into his veins as he quickly moved through the hall, lost in thought. He slipped on water on his way to the Slytherin Tower. Falling down the stairs, he tried to regain his composure, but went falling down even more, and this time hit his head against the banister.

He lay sprawled out on the ground, waiting for someone to find him.

A cold green fog hovered above him.

"What the hell?" Tom asked. The fog turned into a tall boy, about the age of sixteen. He looked like an older version of himself. He had on old Hogwarts robes and a green and black tie—a Slytherin.

"Hello there my fellow Slytherin, gotten yourself in trouble, eh?" the phantom asked.

"I suppose so. I can't move my toes. What does that mean?" Tom asked fearfully.

"Obviously you are paralyzed. You'll never walk again," the phantom answered. Tom shook his head violently.

"Shut up! I'm not paralyzed, I'm, I'm…"

"I can help you Tom,"

"How do you know my name?!" Tom asked. He stared at the boy with his eyes angrily.

"I want you to see yourself. You're powerful, strong, and you hate mudbloods. Unclean blood is nothing you should get involved with. You are the reincarnation of me. Of Lord Voldemort…" the phantom broke into a grin.

"NO!" Tom screamed. He had heard all about Voldemort. It could not be true.

"Aye, you are. Your powers are beyond this world. I see you haven't realized that. Do you want to walk again?" the phantom asked. Tom had tears sliding down his pale face.

"Yes…"

"Then we must strike a deal. Sell me your soul, and I will relieve you of your pain…" The phantom said.

"You promise?" Tom asked.

"Of course…" the phantom reassured.

"Fine."

The phantom had kneeled next to him now, placing his cold hand over Tom's eyes.

"You belong to me now…I WILL rule again…" he whispered, slowly, the Phantom Lord Voldemort had entered Tom's body. Possessing him.

Tom awoke on the stairs. He felt disoriented but tried to calm down as he remembered what he had done.

He felt different.

But relieved.

He couldn't put his finger on it. But his body was aching for some attention. He searched the corridors, knowing he could see and hear pass the darkness and dim lit candles.

A young girl came bouncing his way.

* * *

She came down the hall, dressed in her regular clothes, consisting of a piece of fabric covering her breasts, and a slinky piece of material covering her lower region. Her red hair was curly and she had on thick make up. She had been visiting her boyfriend in Ravenclaw when she had been returning to Gryffindor Tower. 

"Hello?" she asked into the darkness. She had heard footsteps and a gust of air press her bare stomach. Hands reached out to caress her skin.

"OH GOD!" she screamed, jumping away from the touch.

"What are you doing up so late Miss. Weasley?" Asked a voice.

"Who are you?" Amy asked, shaking. A candle lit above her head and Tom stood above her, smiling at her.

"Oh Tom, I was scared for a minute…" She said, giggling and swinging her body suggestively towards him. He played with some of her hair.

"Do you want something Tom?" Amy asked with hope in her eyes.

"I think you know what I want, Amy. You're thirteen, aren't you? You should know very well…"

"What? Are you calling me a whore?" she asked, flattered. He smiled but on the inside his blood was burning with annoyance for the silly girl.

"I'm with Harry now. So, this is sort of wrong…but—" Tom started.

"But what?" Amy asked eagerly. Tom smiled at her and pressed his body against hers.

"See Amy…you're not so bad looking, aren't you always tired of hiding in your sister's shadow? I can change that for you…I can make you into something wonderful," Tom whispered, tracing his finger along her cheek. Amy swallowed hard and gave him a shaky smile.

"But Tom, what about Harry?" Amy whispered, as Tom's icy blue eyes began to swallow her in.   
"What about Harry?" He asked, pushing her against the wall to attack her lips. She cried out in pain but he silenced her. He deepened the kiss and she struggled for air.

Finally, she kicked away from him and dashed down the hall towards Gryffindor Tower, knowing that all of this was wrong, she couldn't betray Harrietta, and fall for Tom.

Arms wrapped around her neck, and she was violently pulled backwards until she fell against Tom's rock hard chest.   
"Where the bloody hell do you think you're going? We're not finished…" he whispered angrily in her ear, covering her mouth with his hand, and dragging Amy's twisting body into a nearby closet.


	4. An Affair to Remember

**The Potters**

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the JKR characters, but I do own the plot

I'm back people, and this time with a fresh new outlook on my Harry Potter characters! Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Ron and Lavender are out of Hogwarts (one year) and already have families started up.

Please read and review!!!

PATTY

* * *

**Chapter Four:** An Affair to Remember

* * *

Amy walked back to Gryffindor Tower, ashamed of herself. She hadn't struggled as much as she should have with Tom. Her mind raced as she rethought the actions of tonight. She wanted Tom with all her heart, but she knew it was wrong. She had let Tom do that to her, she didn't struggle, or scream so people could hear her and rescue her. She enjoyed it. 

"Sugar Plum Fairies," she muttered, the portrait swung forward and she entered the dimly lit common room. Harry lay sprawled out on the floor, books around her resting form. She began to question her faithfulness to Harry. She was a horrible friend, who was horribly in love with her best friend's boyfriend. What a mess.

She felt cold and dirty in her clothes. Tom had been rough and tore at her clothing, so it was even smaller, she had to tie her sleeve up because he had torn it in half. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she realized that her life was becoming disgusting. She was off having sex with her best friend's boyfriend, and was only thirteen…but she was in love.

* * *

The next morning Amy found herself sitting in class and not paying attention. Her eyes wandered over to Tom, his back faced her, but she knew that he was thinking of her. 

When the bell rang, and the class began to empty the Charms room, Amy quickly grabbed her bag and left the room, hoping to see Tom walk pass into the Great Hall. She wanted him to see her, and believe that last night wasn't phony. To her greatest satisfaction, Tom had passed her in the hall and slipped a piece of parchment in her clammy hands. Harry had her hand tightly clasped in his, but had not paid any attention to the brief exchanged they had made.

_Meet me in the Trophy room right after dinner. Bring your appetite_

_-Tom_

She jumped up in glee as she read the letter. She was about to have her first trip with Tom, meaning "trip" as in sneaky sexual event. When dinner arrived, she could hardly eat. She avoided talking to Harry, not wanting to take a ride on the "guilt train". Instead, she talked to Colin Jr. He wanted to be a Photographer like his sexy yet geeky father. Amy had met Mr. Colin several times. He had married Harry's aunt, Neola.

"So, I told mum that Uncle Harry was going to get so upset if Dad went anywhere near his chocolate frogs and…" Colin droned on, and she wanted dinner to end badly. She gave him one of her plastic smiles and applied lip gloss to her drying lips.

"Wow, Colin, that was an interesting story," Amy said annoyed. She turned to face Harry, who was staring at her. Sometimes Amy could read minds, but the expression on Harry's face was straightforward. _"What the hell were you doing?"_

Amy swallowed hard and grinned at Harry, who continued to glare at her from down the table. Amy felt betrayed. Had Tom already spilled to Harry that he had shagged her? Did Tom suddenly break up with Harry?

"Hey, Amy…You didn't wait up for me after Charms. You said you'd wait for me?" Harry said, frowning. Amy had gone ridge when Harry started to speak, but she had gone limp with relief.

"Jesus Harry! I had to talk to Professor Flitwick, don't get your knickers in a twist!" Amy sighed. She twitched in her seat, and realized that Dumbledore was standing up from his seat. He had an announcement.

"Alright my children…we are all aware of the students that wander the halls after bed time. I must say, if you are caught, there will be a severe punishment, Mr. Filch will be the conductor of the punishment, and you will have to do as he says. And for the students who are the wanderers, please, do not get caught…think of the consequences," Dumbledore smiled at his students, and sat back down. Amy fidgeted as the students stood to head to their common room. Swiftly, as Amy detached herself from her group, but, she ran smack into Alex Potter.

"Hey there Amy, you look terrified. Are you okay?" Alex asked, giving her a concern look. Amy closed her eyes. _No! If I look into those sugar brown eyes I'll lose myself…_ She looked.

"Alex…I have to go…meet a friend…" Amy cried, moving from his touch. His fingers left a warm tingling sensation on her skin where he had held her arms.

She needed to wash away his touch. As she moved towards the room, she rubbed at her goosebumps. He was so pure it made her feel unreal. She wiped away a tear and entered the room.

* * *

"So, what took you so long?" Tom asked. He immediately grabbed Amy about the waist and attacked her lips. 

"I had to see some people, and avoid Filch of course," Amy said grinning. Tom smiled with her and pulled her closer.

"So, what do you want to do? Do you want this to be quick or slow and pleasurable?" Tom asked seductively. Amy giggled.

"Where and when did you learn to have sex and talk like that? You're only thirteen!" Amy asked. Tom shot her a glare.

"How did you learn it?!" Tom asked, pushing her against the wall roughly. Amy shrugged.

"Experience," Amy said.

"Well…me too…I've been having sex since even before your parents were born…" Tom whispered, kissing Amy's throat.

"What is that suppose to mean? My mother is twenty-nine…You're thirteen!" Amy exclaimed.

"Just shut up and shag me…"

* * *

Amy walked back to her dorm, where she found Harry sitting up in her bed reading. She had on her glasses, and looked extremely like her father. She gave her a grin when she tossed her shoes off her feet. 

"You look all sweaty and flushed. What have you been?" Harry asked smiling.

"I went to work out…" Amy said averting her eyes from Harry. Amy could smell Tom all over her, and she was afraid Harry might too.

"Amy…can I ask you something?" Harry had put down her book and scooted towards the end of her bed. She leaned against the bed post and gave Amy a weird look.

"Yeah, sure," Amy pulled off her clothes.

"Are you a virgin?" Harry asked. Amy froze and turned to stare at Harry's face.

"Why do you want to know? Are you trying to judge me or something?" Amy asked slowly, turning away from Harry to pick up her towel for a quick shower.

"No! Not at all! Amy, you're my best friend, I just…I just wanted to know," Harry whispered.

"Well, no I'm not. I've had sex Harry," Amy said bravely. She walked over to Harry's bed in her towel and stood in front of her.

"We-well… how did it feel?" Harry asked blushing.

"It felt great. Why do you want to know?" Amy asked. Harry gave her a mischievous smile.

"Tom wants to do it with me. Not now, maybe fifth year or something…when I'm ready. I just…wanted to know what you thought about it," Harry said shrugging. Amy stopped breathing. She still had to remember that Harry was with Tom, and she wasn't his girlfriend…just his toy.

"Oh," she said. Bile began to rise up her throat and she swallowed it back.

"Well, have a nice shower." Harry continued her reading.

Amy smiled again, and left the room.

* * *

"Tom, I don't want you anymore. I can't do this. It's killing me every time I see her, she's doesn't deserve this!" 

"You don't know what you're talking about Amy…"

"I DO! I don't want to shag anymore. I want you to be with Harry, I don't want to be your toy anymore. I want to be a normal teenager!" Amy exclaimed. Tom paced the Great Hall. It was empty, and dark. He stopped to hear if Filch was walking by.

"Listen, you don't want to do this. If you do, I won't be responsible for what I might do to you…" Tom threatened.

"I don't care! You leave me alone okay? I'll report you to Dumbledore if you come near me again!" Amy said. She walked away from him, and he let her. She was almost to the door when he had popped up out of no where in front of her.

"I don't think you fully understood me…" Tom said. He pushed Amy against the wall and bit her next roughly.

"No…" Amy shrieked.

"Yes…see, you failed Amy. You thought I would be some little boy with all this. You think you could fool me into thinking you were emotionless. But I know you have emotions…and you're very jealous of Harry. You have no idea how much prettier she is compared to you…" Tom said snidely.

"I hate you!" Amy cried. Tom had pushed her down onto the floor, and he was on top of her.

"No!"

"Shut up," he said sharply. He shot her a cold stare and struggled with her for awhile until she let out a final cry of defeat and went limp as Tom had his way with her.

She returned to her room in tears feeling disgusting as she entered the loo to throw up.

_Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place._

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Please Read and Review. Thank you


End file.
